Aleksander
Armored Scavenger's OC Do not use without my permission! All images are from Steam in-game screenshots of Mount and Blade: With Fire and Sword. Description Aleksander Koniecpolski is a scavenger who lives in Pyrrhia. His height is not the tallest among scavengers, but he is well-built. He has black hair and a moustache, is pale-skinned, and has some stubble. Aleksander usually wears chain mail, leather gloves, and boots, but he sometimes wears winged hussar body armor and wings, but usually for appearance. Biography ( Spoilers!!!) The Winged Scavenger The Topaz Gem Prophecy The Quest For the Gems Second Scorching The Mask of Simeon Mystical Collaboration Aleksander was born in Koniecpol, a village in the western part of the Kingdom of Bielska, in eastern Pyrrhia. His family were nobles who owned the village, and Aleksander was quickly offered a job for the king at the age of 14. At around 19 years of age, his village was attacked. Aleksander survived only because a regiment led by Hetman Wladyslaw Nowak learned of the situation only minutes before, and they were close enough to help. Aleksander lost one of his brothers in the attack from his wounds a few days afterwards. Aleksander moved on and performed more tasks and returned home to help his family. The king was impressed with Aleksander so he offered him more work. Later, Koniecpolski became a soldier, but was discharged because he quarreled with other soldiers and almost killed another man in a violent brawl. Aleksander decided to become a mercenary. Instead of having to be a regular soldier for his country, he would be hired and have more freedom then being a soldier. He was quite disliked because of this, but eventually he befriended Wladyslaw Nowak, the officer who saved his life about a year before. He served as a mercenary with Nowak, and became good friends with Zytosz Matejko, who would be his best friend and companion until the War of 5012 broke out when Matejko betrayed his country. Koniecpolski and Matejko saved Nowak's younger brother, Casimir, and before the war he was promoted to captain, despite not being a normal ranked soldier. He was part of the Topaz Gem Prophecy and after the war he continued his freelancing life along with Goshawk, a SkyWing. It is rumored he lives in a cabin in the forested mountains in Bielska, with Goshawk, but he travels around Pyrrhia, looking for work in a world after war. Personality Aleksander lacks the seriousness and discipline of a regular soldier, but makes up for it with his wit and skill at fighting. He is exceptionally outstanding at horseback riding, quick with a sword, and feisty in fights. Aleksander considers himself an expert at all three. Aleksander views most nobles poorly, except Wladyslaw, who was his main employer. He himself is a noble, but does not act like one nor does he really care. Abilities and Powers Aleksander is a normal scavenger in Pyrrhia, but he is extraordinary nonetheless. He is great with bladed weapons, very good at riding a horse in battle, and packs a strong punch. He is good at improving the morale of his fellow troops, who sometimes learn to respect this mercenary. After receiving a gem from the prophecy, he has the power to understand and talk to dragons. Relations Wladyslaw- He was a loyal soldier to him. Wladyslaw saved Aleksander's life at an earlier age. Capt. Zytosz Matejko- A soldier who once served under the Hetman Nowak. Aleksander once said that they were almost like brothers. When Matejko betrayed his country and join the enemy, they became enemies. Family- Dead father, living mother, two sisters, and a brother. Two dead sisters and a dead brother whom he really loved. Kingdom of Bielska- His birth nation and whom he served as a mercenary under Nowak. Goshawk- SkyWing dragon who has a close relationship with Aleksander. Category:Scavengers Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)